


Rainy Evening

by Multifandomwriter1



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomwriter1/pseuds/Multifandomwriter1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy persuades Bucky to go out for ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Evening

"Why are we doing this again?" Bucky wanted to know as he and Peggy splashed along the sidewalk in the pouring rain.

"It's called 'fun', love." Peggy's voice was amused. She tucked her fingers into his hand, and he squeezed them gently. 

They both arrived at the ice cream stand, which was bravely weathering the storm. The man working at the ice cream stand seemed stunned to have customers. He smiled when he saw them both approach, holding hands. "A sundae for the two lovebirds on this fine evening?" 

They both laughed and Bucky kissed the top of Peggy's head, breathing in her gentle, sweet scent of flowers and perfume. He lead her to one of the small tables which surrounded the ice cream stand. The tiny umbrella didn't do much to cover them, but they ignored the rain.

The man served them their sundae with a flourish. The wind immediately blew Peggy's hair into the whipped cream topping. Bucky tucked her hair out of her laughing face and broke into a huge smile. She seemed totally thrilled to be soaking wet, eating ice cream, not caring about anything else in this moment. It was purely about them, having fun. Gentle teasing began, as they ate the sundae. 

"You totally have more than me on your side."

"You have more sprinkles than I do, call it even."

"You're eating it all on me!"

"Eat faster then!"

"I'll get brain freeze if I eat faster!"

They cast the finished sundae glass aside and Peggy slid across the bench, resting her head on his shoulder. Bucky wrapped his arm around her.  
"You still have whipped cream in your hair."

"When I get home, I'll shower and get it out. And I'm hoping you'll join me." Peggy's lips formed a seductive smirk.

"I think I just might," Bucky replied, placing kisses across her face. She giggled, much like a young girl. It was wonderful to hear Peggy laugh like this.

Bucky and Peggy got up, thanking the man who served them. Bucky put his arm across Peggy's shoulder and they set off into the rain once more. The streetlights were just turning on, making the puddles of water glow. 

Peggy and Bucky, relaxed and utterly happy, made their way home.


End file.
